Lance of Michael
The Lance of Michael is an extremely powerful celestial lance created by Oracle for the Archangel Michael. It was said to be Michael's weapon of choice during the first ight between Lucifer and Michael and later his final fight with Oracle Background Creation Millions of years ago, the Lance of Michael was created by Oracle from one of the last remaining pieces of the Adamas of Creation and then he asked for God and Aurora to bless the Lance. The two Primordial Beings of Light agreed, using their omnipotent power to bless it to act as a weapon against evil. Oracle mentioned that he gave Michael the lance as a well-earned gift on the day of his ceremony into becoming the Commander of the Host of Heaven and being recognized as a hero upon ending the second rebellion of Lucifer. The Rebellion Upon the first War of Heaven, Michael used the Lance against Lucifer's Lightbringer and it proved to be very effective, as the Lance is even more powerful as the Fallen Archangel's Divine sword and ultimately, Michael prevailed over Lucifer and used the lance to break Lucifer's sword into 2 pieces before using it to destroy the remaining rebels. After that, along with Oracle's original angel blades, the two strongest angels alive combined their weapons to create an extremely powerful shockwave that sent Lucifer and his rebels out of heaven, forever banishing them. Oracle later revealed that he gave it so as to give Michael support in his position, as he was planning to leave the Heavenly Host and therefore, Michael would now be second only to God in authority. Indeed, Michael's new weapon made no angel, except archangels, dare challenge his commands. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer the Series Season 6 War with Oracle Upon Oracle surviving and revealing he merely toyed with Michael in their first fight, Michael as a last resort, used the lance to combat Oracle. Thanks to the augmentations Michael received, the Lance became powerful enough to trade blows with Oracle's staff and was used to channel his Mystical attacks and protections, all which gave Oracle incredible levels of difficulty in defeating him. However, Oracle is the ultimate victor of their battle after ripping out the Angel and Demon Tablets from Michael's essence using his staff. Season 11 Second Primordial War To be well armed against Amara, Michael takes up his lance for the second time since he was given the weapon. However, God reveals the Lance is not strong enough to do anything but annoy Amara, and amplifies its power so as to better prepare Michael for the war. The now empowered Lance proved to be the second most effective on Amara in terms of angelic weaponry, and the Lance supernatural attacks and defenses proved to be effectively able to neutralize Amara's own dark blasts when combined with the also empowered Lightbringer. Unlike the other angel weapons, the upgrade on the Lance remains. Physical Description The lance has a silvery blade and wooden handle. It's engraved with Enochian runes and motifs which, in English, translates as "By the grace of the Lord, I, Archangel Michael, commander of the Heavenly Host, shall not feel any fear while slaying the Serpent and the forces of evil and darkness." Powers The Lance of Michael is among the most powerful weapons in all of Creation, powerful enough to kill an Archangel and even a Seraphim as well as almost match Oracle's Seraphim Staff, although only because it was wielded by the empowered Michael. Upon God amplifying it's powers, the lance was greatly enhanced to the point where it can harm a Primordial Being. As a powerful Angelic Weapon, the Lance demonstrates many powerful abilities: *'Immense Power:' As the Lance is the symbol of power of the oldest and most powerful of the Archangels, it has tremondously immense levels of power, only surpassed by Lim 'E Light, the Seraphim Blades of Rocael, the Staff of Rocael, and the Winchester of the Original Angel. The Lance's power far surpasses Angel Blades and almost any weapon, even holding superior power over not only the Bow of the Absolute Messenger but also even Lightbringer, allowing Michael to defeat Lucifer armed with it and even destroy the Sword. It also holds superior power over not only Archangel Blades but also Seraphim Swords. The Lance's Power is great enough to kill Archangels and even Seraphim as well as harm Oracle himself, although only slightly. **'Angelic Poisoning:' Any angel stabbed with the Lance, even an archangel and seraphim, will be poisoned and slowly die of it. However, while it was painful and he felt the effects, Oracle showed immunity to the poison and would heal in mere hours. **'Immense Blast of Light:' Combined with the Staff of Rocael, the Lance generated a devastatingly powerful blast of holy energy that banished all the rebel angels from Heaven eternally, even Lucifer. This blast also killed many of Lucifer's Forces. **'Invisibility:' The user can hide the lance by rendering it invisible. **'Magical Imbuing:' The Lance can be infused with Michael's Angelic and Demonic Magic while he was the Angel Beast. The Lance could use Angelic Magic to heal Michael upon landing a hit on Oracle or Demonic Magic to land more damage. It also could be use to enhance Michael's mystical attacks, as Michael could create meteors, whips and waves of Darkness as well as Waves of Holy energy with it. **'Molecular Combustion:' The Lance killed Ramiel by causing him to combust into dust. This is limited to when it kills a demon. **'Pyrokinesis:' When stabbed into the chest of Ramiel, flames appeared around the blade of the Lance in Ramiel's wound. This is limited to when it pierces a demon. While wielded by the Empowered Michael, the Lance could cast blasts of flame energy that could harm Oracle as well as balls of fire that could, albeit in large numbers, equal Oracle's shots from the Original Angel's Winchester. After the Lance was empowered by God, it is now able to cast flame blasts that are able to burn Amara. Although while it was effective, Amara healed the burns in seconds even during the fight. **'Terrakinesis:' With a slam of the Lance, while he was empowered and The King Of Heaven,Michael was able to cause a shockwave of dirt to knock oracle off balance to give himself a moment to recover in their fight and also create a fissure on The Grounds of Heaven by striking it with the Lance. Upon being empowered by God, the lance became able to cause powerful earthquakes that could even knock Amara off balance. Category:Weapons Category:Sacred Objects